Know Your Stars Fairytale Princesses
by FreakyLongHairedGirl
Summary: Get to know the REAL Snow White, Rupanzel, Sleeping Beauty and more! R&R!
1. Sleeping Beauty

**KNOW YOUR STARS**

**Fairytale Princesses**

* * *

_Sleeping Beauty_

Anouncer: Welcome to Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...(voice fades away) Our first guest is Sleeping Beauty a.k.a Princess Aurora!

Sleeping Beauty: Yes?

Anouncer: (clears throat) Sleeping Beauty, the director had to give her pills to make her sleep.

Sleeping Beauty: That's not true!

Anouncer: Of course it's not...Whatever you want to believe... Sleeping Beauty, the only way she got the part was she hypnotized the director... Freaky...

Sleeping Beauty: What?!?!

Anouncer: Sleeping Beauty, she died her to a golden blonde to get the part.

Sleeping Beauty: Excuse me? My hair is natural plus, you said I hypnotized the director!

Anouncer: So, you're admiting you _did _hypnotize the director?

Sleeping Beauty: No!

Anouncer: Then, you dyed your hair...Sleeping Beauty, she's just plain _fake_.

Sleeping Beauty: How dare you!?!? (stands up)

Anouncer: Sleeping Beauty, she has an anger problem.

Sleeping Beauty: I DO NOT!!!

Anouncer: Sleeping Beauty, she is going to kill me.

Sleeping Beauty: If you don't stop telling those lies, I _will _kill you!

Anouncer: See? You witnesed it ladies and gentlemen, the 'innocent' Sleeping Beauty said she's going to kill me. That's it for - oh wait, we still have a few more minutes. Now, sit down!

Sleeping Beauty: (rolls eyes)

Anouncer: Sleeping Beauty, she's a stubborn little brat.

Sleeping Beauty: (covers her ears) I'm not listening! Lalalalalala!!

Anouncer: (sighs) Sleeping Beauty, she's deaf.

Sleeping Beauty: LALALALA!!!

Anouncer: Sleeping Beauty, she is going to get thrown off the stage.

A robotic hand suddenly appears and picks Sleeping Beauty up with it's fingers. It throws her away into the dumpster.

Anouncer: Thank you for tuning in! See you later!


	2. Rupanzel

**KNOW YOUR STARS**

**Fairytale Princesses**

* * *

_Rupanzel_

Anouncer: Welcome to Know Your Stars... Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...(voice fades away) Our second guest is Rupanzel.

Rupanzel: Hi!

Anouncer: Here we go! Rupanzel, she's actually bold. Because she was the director's friend, he gave her the part and a wig.

Rupanzel: I'm not wearing a wig!

Anouncer: Of course you're not wearing it _now_! (sarcastic)

Rupanzel: I AM NOT WEARING A WIG!!

Anouncer: Wow. You and Sleeping Beauty are so alike.

Rupanzel: Why do you say that?

Anouncer: You both have anger problems.

Rupanzel: (inahales and exhales) Relax, 'R'. Just relax.

Anouncer: Rupanzel, the evil witch locked her up because she always goes out at night and spends the money.

Rupanzel: That is so not true! That old hag locked me up because my father picked some of her vegetables for my _ill _mother!

Anouncer: Okay...Rupanzel, her father is - I mean _was _a theif.

Rupanzel: He wasn't a theif!!! He was doing that for my _ill _mother!! (stands up)

Anouncer: Rupanzel, her mother was the boss of her father.

Rupanzel: UGH!!(slumps down in chair)

Anouncer: Rupanzel, she actually knows the way out of the tower but she just liked to play the 'innocent' girl with the handsome prince.

Rupanzel: Stop telling all those lies about me! (stands up and storms off)

Anouncer: Come back! The show isn't over yet!...Fine! Be that way! That raps it for Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know your stars(voice fades way)


	3. Snow White

**KNOW YOUR STARS**

**Fairytale Princesses**

**

* * *

**

_Snow White _

Anouncer: Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...Know Your Stars...(voice fades away) Welcome, Snow White!

Snow White: (giggles)

Anouncer: (clears throat) Snow White, she wears a _lot _of powder to make her face fair.

Snow White: Uh... I think you got that wrong?

Anouncer: I'm _always _right.

Snow White: Always?

Anouncer: Always...

Snow White: But-

Anouncer: Snow White, she used paint to make her lips red as rose.

Snow White: (sighs) Mr. Anouncer, sir-

Anouncer: Snow White, _she's _actually the wicked witch!

Snow White: That's not true! And will you please stop cutting me off!

Anouncer: Where's the real Snow White?!?

Snow White: I _am _the real Snow White, buckhead!

Anouncer: The real Snow White wouldn't call me buckhead! Now where is she?!?

Snow White: I _AM _THE REAL SNOW WHITE!!!!(stands up)

Camera man: (comes up the stage and whispers something to the darkness)

Anouncer: Mmmhmm...Oh! Really?

Camera man: (nods and goes)

Anouncer: (clears throat) Well...Um...

Snow White: He must've told you that the wicked witch is at Hawaii, right? (smirks)

Anouncer: Nope. Not exactly...

Snow White: Then? What did he say?

Anouncer: That the cops are coming in...(looks at watch) Five seconds...Four seconds...Three seconds...Two...One...Bye!

Five cops come on stage and points their guns at Snow White. One of them handcuff's her hands while another one whispers something in her ears.

Snow White: I AM THE REAL SNOW WHITE!!!!!!!!!

The first cop tells the other cops to take her away. And off they go...

Anouncer: And that raps it up for Know your stars...(voice fades away)

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and critised me. I didn't really know that script was'nt allowed. Sorry! Thank you Amalia-Ashe, I will do Jasmin and Arial! 3294 life, Semi-CrazyWithaLittleWeird and lastly Wicked Witch of the Wind, thank you for critisizing me... I'll update it soon! _**


	4. Princess and the Pea

_Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong delay! Really, really sorry!...REALLY!_

* * *

****

**Princess & The Pea**

****

Anouncer: (sighs) Welcome to Know Your St- You already know what the show is anyways! I'm tired of that fading thing! I'm loosing my voice! _Anyways_, we have a guest. Princess and the Pea. Well, since I don't know your name can I call you Hannah?

Princess: But-

Anouncer: Okay then! Let's get started! Hannah, you cheated.

'Hannah': Cheated what?

Anouncer: Don't act like you don't know...

'Hannah': I _seriously _don't know.

Anouncer: Okay. Kid, I'm fresh out of ideas. Could you help me a bit?

'Hannah': Uh...Sure...Let's say...um...I knew the queen's plan and I cheated. Just like you said.

Announcer: (smirks) _Big_ mistake...

'Hannah': Oh crap! What did I just do?!?!

Anouncer: (clears throat) Gimme more ideas...

'Hannah': Um...I'm on drugs?

Anouncer: This is gold! Hang on...jusy let me get a pen and pad. Continue...

'Hannah': Oh no! I can't tell you! Those aren't true!

Anouncer: Puh-_lease_.

'Hannah': Okay...Um...my mom killed herself because she hated me?

Anouncer: Are you _trying _to ruin your reputation or something?

'Hannah': No! I just can't help but to obey!

Anouncer: Look, kid, you gotta stop telling me stuff like this. Now continue.

'Hannah': My dad is a drunk?

Anouncer: STOP TELLING ME! (writes more on pad)

'Hannah': I _can't! _It's hard!

Anouncer: (sighs) Okay, tell me to do something.

'Hannah': Erase all the things that I said.

Anouncer: Nope. Can't do that.

'Hannah': What? _Why?!?!?_

Anouncer: Because I'm trying to teach you how to say 'no'.

'Hannah': Fair enough.

Camera man: (comes up stage and whispers something to the darkness)

Anouncer: Oh really? Really? Wow, times does fly. Well, thanks for telling me, Rob.

Camera man: My name is Tim!

Anouncer: Whatever. Now get off the stage.

Camera man: Fine! But you're gonna find something _interesting _in your coffee tomorrow!

Anouncer: Ooooh...I'm so scared of you!

Camera man: (rolls eyes and gets off stage)

Anouncer: Sorry Stacey but the time is over.

'Hannah/Stacey': What are you calling me? Hannah or Stacey? CHOOSE FOR GOD'S SAKE!!

Anouncer: Sorry Jane. Time is over and the set is closing. Bye..

'Hannah/Stacey/Jane': (sighs and leaves)

* * *

_Was that good enough?_


End file.
